


Flirt

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the LJ comm Firefly100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ comm Firefly100.

Jayne dropped to the ground dragging Kaylee with him.

“It never goes smooth, why don’t it ever go smooth?” He complained as they crawled behind a convenient crate.

“I didn’t plan it this way you know.” Mal squinted round the corner and fired at their opposition. “It’s Kaylee’s fault.”

“You said flirt with him and I did.” Kaylee grunted as Jayne pressed her closer to the ground.

“I didn’t expect him to flirt back like that. His hands were everywhere.”

“Lucky fella,” Jayne grumbled.

“Your time will come,” Kaylee patted his arm.

“Hands everywhere?”

“Yep.”

“No romances!” the Captain protested.


End file.
